when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Tre Bien Dua
"This is it. The final battle of the resistance war against Sugarland. The future of Vietnamese Sugarland will have to be decided between freedom and slavery. We need to make sure that this country will have to be friends with the real Sugarland and bring about end to colonialism once and for all." --Su Ji-Hoon, An Epic Finale The battle of Tre Bien Dua, also known as the Tre Bien Dua Campaign, is the final battle of the Resistance War Against Sugarland and is the final battle between Vietnamese Sugarland (later known as Duongland) and Sugarlandic colonialists that it is the Cuphead version of the battle of Dien Bien Phu. After Sugarlandic colonists are getting weaker and cities of Vietnamese Sugarland were liberated, the People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland and Nuong Von Candy started to liberate the last city of Vietnamese Sugarland under colonial authority, which is named as Tre Bien Dua. Also, it will take part iof mountain warfare, jungle warfare and ground warfare. Also, Nuong Von Candy and a Vietnamese Sugarlandic general, Hồ Tài Ðức came to plan together in a Duong Minh base. Soon, they were planning to start taking 5 (five) offensives with their weapon-wielded rice farmers, their army and their militias. There were 5 (five) offensives that are planned, which they were: *First Offensive: Liberate Tre Bien Phu and attack at Sugarlandic colonial troops so that the People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland could complete liberating Tre Bien Phu, and some women will try to help supply food to them for preparations to resist colonial rule. *Second Offensive: Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers will carry some heavy howitzers and some artillery so that they will strike at the first Sugarlandic military bases. So, they will assault at the first Sugarlandic military base with an attack to capture Sugarlandic colonial troops. *Third Offensive: When enemies came to the jungles outside Tre Bien Dua, Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers and their weapon-wielded rice farmers will use guerrilla warfare, which make enemies becoming weaker and becoming defeated. Also, they will assault at a Sugarlandic air base to capture it. *Fourth Offensive: Some heavy howitzers and some artillery would be carried out by Vietnamese Sugarland so that they will strike at enemy bases and enemy fortresses while Vietnamese Sugarlandic infantry would come to charge at Sugarlandic colonial troops. Soon,they will surround the last Sugarlandic military headquarters (which is based on a French Army headquarters) during the battle of Tre Bien Dua. *Fifth Offensive: A few of Vietnamese Sugarlandic tank divisions, along with Vietnamese Sugarlandic artillery, will come in to assault. With the Vietnamese Sugarlandic infantry be able to charge at enemies and assault the last Sugarlandic colonial fortress group, this completes victory for Vietnamese Sugarland, which will be later known as Duongland. When Sugarlandic soldiers surrendered, a Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldier who is wielding an AK-47, Vĩnh Ðông Dương, and a Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldier who is wielding the flag of the People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland, Võ Ðức Hòa plant their flag together over a captured Sugarlandic colonial army headquarters to become a symbol of victory in the battle of Tre Bien Dua just like a picture showing the Viet Minh victory so that this would signal a Vietnamese Sugarlandic victory After their victory, Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers will either return home to meet their parents, spouses, children and relatives in their houses or meet their comrades in their bases, and then Nuong Von Candy and Baroness Von Bon Bon will hold the Viet Dua Conference so that they will make peace between Vietnamese Sugarland and Sugarland. Also, the Grand Alliance will help Sugarland make a compensation to Vietnamese Sugarland so that they would remove colonial authoriteis in this conference for what they had done to the Vietnamese Sugarlandic people by 5 (five) massacres: the Châu Kéo massacre, the Sơn Mút massacre, the Mứt Thiết massacre, the massacre at Duongoi and the Đường Chí Gòn massacre. After this battle, Vietnamese Sugarland will be declared to officially rename itself into the Socialist Republic of Duongland, known as Duongland, and now they will be renamed as Duongland, then the Duonglandic people can now rebuild into a modern country. Also, they will remember this battle and will have Sugarlandic-Duonglandic relations, Sakharlandic-Duonglandic relations, Candy Kingdom-Duonglandic relations, and so on. Now Sugarland will become a friendly country to Duongland since Sugarland was a former enemy to Duongland. Also, Sakharland will become a friendly country to Duongland since Sakharland supplied weapons to them. At some point, it could be remembered by everyone in Inkwell Isle and many other worlds, but Duongland will never forget their patriotism, their Ho Chi Minh Thought, Nuong Von Candy and their victories for becoming a friendly country to the rest of the Grand Alliance and became one of the most patriotic countries in Inkwell Isle. History "We are all ready to die for the great country we are all born in!" --A Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldier, Võ Ðức Hòa, while wielding the flag of the People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland (later known as the People's Army of Duongland) to his fellow soldiers when they are starting an attack on the last Sugarlandic colonial troops, An Epic Finale When Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers (or later known as Duonglandic soldiers) were attacking the last of Sugarlandic colonial troops without the help of Baroness Von Bon Bon, the one who doesn't accept colonialism, a young Duonglandic soldier, Hồ Chí Khiêm, was helping them to complete destroying the Sugarlandic colonial authority. Soon, many of those dropped weapons are now wielded by Vietnamese Sugarlandic rice farmers and Vietnamese Sugarlandic soldiers so that they will help the Duong Minh to end Sugarlandic colonialism in this battle. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Final Battles Category:World War III Events